Idealist.org, Silicon Valley - Projects
Silicon Valley * Category:SV Volunteer Back to Idealist.org Silicon Valley ---- __TOC__ Do-gooder fair Mission The annual community festival strengthens local communities and increases civic participation by bringing together community members, volunteers, and nonprofit professionals in the Silicon Valley for a weekend of food and fun to celebrate community accomplishments, highlight current and future community projects, and inform and recruit current and future community leaders. Features *good food & drinks *bands *stand-up comics *theater *bouncy thingies, slides *fun & games *nonprofit booths Education Sub-committee Concerned about the state of education in the Silicon Valley? At the 3/18 meeting, we saw a short presentation on how students in Silicon Valley Schools are doing. At dinner we decided to meet again to start an education improvement sub-committee with a focus on race and equity. Join us at the sub-committee meeting on April 1st, at 2pm, at 2200 Monroe St, Santa Clara, in the community room next to the pool. Snacks are encouraged. The tentative agenda is as follows: Review Student Results Agree on the issue we want to work on Brainstorm how to best address the issue List possible next steps To RSVP and for more information contact questions at blueskyschools dot com. Education has been in the California news this week. If you would like to read about what everyone is talking about, take a look a the Get Down to Facts report released by the Institute for Research on Education Policy & Practice. This is the summary of the 20 research projects conducted in California, by some of the most prominent education researchers in the country. New Project right|100px Would you like to start a new project in the Silicon Valley? Plant a community garden Set up volunteer teams at the local school Teach senior citizens how to use email Post a description of your project here and come to the next Silicon Valley Idealist meeting. At the meeting you will have an opportunity to describe your idea to the group and ask people to join you. This is a sample new project called New Project. Replace it with the name of the project you want to create. Replace the headline with a link to your article. Replace the image with one you uploaded. Click on these links for help with text and . The optimal height for leads on this summary page is around five lines. If you need more room to describe your project, then click on the red NEW PROJECT heading and start a new page. (Remember to replace the words NEW PROJECT, with the actual name of your project.) If you want to include a photo, replace the rock climber photo with one of your own. If you aren't sure how to write in a wiki, just hit EDIT on this page to see how the code looks. You can even cut and past this code into your own page. New Project right|100px Would you like to start a new project in the Silicon Valley? Plant a community garden Set up volunteer teams at the local school Teach senior citizens how to use email Post a description of your project here and come to the next Silicon Valley Idealist meeting. At the meeting you will have an opportunity to describe your idea to the group and ask people to join you. This is a sample new project called New Project. Replace it with the name of the project you want to create. Replace the headline with a link to your article. Replace the image with one you uploaded. Click on these links for help with text and . The optimal height for leads on this summary page is around five lines. If you need more room to describe your project, then click on the red NEW PROJECT heading and start a new page. (Remember to replace the words NEW PROJECT, with the actual name of your project.) If you want to include a photo, replace the rock climber photo with one of your own. If you aren't sure how to write in a wiki, just hit EDIT on this page to see how the code looks. You can even cut and past this code into your own page.